


Make me forget her

by darkfairy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfairy/pseuds/darkfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow helps Emma forget about the Evil Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend wanted a fic about this so I wrote it for her birthday. I know she is always checking for fics about them, and I wanted to surprise her. This is for you A!!

Snow couldn’t believe what the “author” made her do to her own daughter. How could she ask for Emma’s forgiveness? She remembered all those nights when she would go and use her own daughter’s body for her own pleasure, well the Evil Queen’s pleasure. She wanted to talk to Emma; she wanted to help her forget about that Evil Queen. She herself wanted to forget everything too; she knew that she would never look at her daughter the same way again. She felt ashamed to admit that she missed Emma’s body on top of hers. She wanted to show her that all Snow felt for Emma was love, not lust like Evil Snow. But how could she do that?

At the same time Emma was up in her room thinking the same thing. The Evil Queen, the Queen who made her fuck her all those nights. Now every time she saw her mother she saw her...the woman who didn’t care about Emma, the woman who used her for her own lust. She knew that Snow, her mother, would never do that to her, but boy she missed Snow’s body, she missed her taste and all those sexy noises that she would make when she was at about to have an orgasm. During all those nights she pretended that she was with Snow. 

Snow decided that she needed to talk to her daughter “Emma? Can I come in?” she said outside of Emma’s bedroom.

Emma couldn’t help but flinch at the sound of her mother’s voice. A part of her was afraid of her, well she was afraid of the Evil Queen. But the other part of her wanted to forget the Evil Queen, but how? How could she forget those nails digging at her skull while the Queen hold her where she wanted her? How could she forget the words that came out of the Queen’s mouth? 

“You are nothing more than a fucking sex toy for me...you do know that you little bitch?” “I fucking hate you, you crazy dirty whore” The Evil Queen used to tell her. 

“Sure, come in” Emma said sitting at her bed. 

Snow walked over to Emma’s bed “So” She said as she was sitting down “What happened in the other world...or story...umm...I...Emma...I am so sorry honey. I know that I hurt you, that I used you...I won’t ask you to forgive me...because I can’t even forgive myself, but...” Snow couldn’t finish; she started crying. 

“It wasn’t you who did that, It was her. It was the Evil Queen who did that. I get it. It’s ok” Emma said trying to control her mother’s sobbing. She wanted to reach out and hug her, but she knew that if she had her mother in her arms she wouldn’t be able to stop her hands, the hands that missed her own mother’s skin. 

“God Emma” Snow said trying to control her voice, “How could you say that honey? I can’t even imagine how you must be feeling right now. Your own mother made you...she made you do things that you didn’t want to. I feel that every time you see me you see her, and remember what she did to you” 

Emma couldn’t help but let her own tears fall. Seeing her own mother so distress and ashamed made her want to tell her that yes she, well the Evil Queen hurt her but in a way her, her mother, help her get trough it. Thinking of her when the Queen was using her made everything fell better. But how could she say that, how can she tell her own mother that she had fantasized about Mary Margaret or Snow more than once. Snow would think that she is a freak, and she would leave her. 

“It wasn’t you, it was her” was all Emma could say at the moment. 

Snow turned her gaze to her daughter and said “Do you see her when you see me Emma?” She knew it was a stupid question, they were the same person but so different at the same time. 

“Yes” Emma said in a whisper “I do, and I am sorry. I do know that you would never make me do...that...I know that but I cant forget what she said to me, how she made me feel” 

Snow felt her heart breaking at the confession of her little girl. God she hated that author, she hated that evil version of herself. She couldn’t help but start to cry again. She put her hands in her face and sobbed. 

Emma couldn’t take it anymore; she got out of bed and kneeled in front of her mother. 

“Please look at me”, she said taking her mother’s hands away from her face. “It wasn’t you” 

“I love you Emma” Snow said looking at her daughter in the eyes “I love you baby, and I am so sorry, I know that you hate me now...and that our already complicated relationship is getting more complicated now...if not ruined...I am the worst mother in the world Emma” she took a deep breath preparing herself for what she was going to say next “I remember Emma, I remember everything and I...I wish it was me...not her who had you...not in that way of course but...I...oh god I am suck a freak” She said looking at her lap ashamed for confessing her daughter those feelings. She started to cry again waiting for her daughter to run and tell her that she was a freak. 

Emma was shocked; did her mother just say that she wished she were the one who had her? Did her mother wanted her the same way she wanted her mother? 

“Hey stop” said Emma pulling at her mother’s hands “I could never hate you, I love you too. I loved you when you were just Mary Margaret and I started loving you even more when I realized that you were my mother...so please...don’t say that I hate you. I love you...and don’t say that you are a freak...I...I wished it was you too” 

“What!?!?” Snow said looking at her daughter. Green eyes meet green eyes and Snow saw so much love and need in those eyes, but at the same time she saw a little bit of fear.

“Yeah” Emma said shyly “When she was making me do...that...I made myself think that it was you...that it was your body that I was touching”

Snow couldn’t believe her ears; did her daughter just say that she pictured her when she did all those things to the evil queen? Snow didn’t know how to react to this confession. She was ready for rejection, disgust, even hatred. But she wasn’t ready for this. She wanted to wrap her baby in her arms and make her forget about the evil queen. But she couldn’t move; she couldn’t talk. 

Emma saw her mother’s expression and started to worry. Did she cross the line? Wait no; her mother was the one who started it. 

“Please say something” Emma said as let go of her mother’s hands and began to stand up.

When Snow finally recover from the shook of her daughter’s confession she stand up next to her daughter and brought her hand to Emma’s cheek. 

“I love you baby”, she said putting her hand to her little girls’ neck, Snow kissed her daughter on the lips. Her daughter responded by pulling Snow closer and sliding her tongue in her mother’s mouth. Feeling her daughter’s hand fondle her ass, Snow slid her hand down to Emma’s waist pushing their bodies together. 

“Make me forget her mom” Emma said as she breathlessly pulled away from the kiss “make me forget her please...make love to me mom...She made me fuck her...but can you make love to me? please” Emma plead. 

“Yes baby, I will make you forget her” Snow said taking her daughters checks in both her hands and looking deep in to her eyes. She kissed her softly and pulled her close. “ I will show you how much I love you Emma, I want you to see my face and see ME, not her” She whispered in her ear


	2. Make me forget her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these two and I love their relationship, so don't judge me. ;)

Snow led Emma over to the bed again and started unbuttoning her baby’s blouse. At first Emma flinched. 

“Sshh Emma I'm going to make you forget her, just stop thinking." Snow said as she pushed Emma down in the bed. 

With that said Snow removed her daughter’s shirt then her bra. She reached up and squeezed Emma’s breasts. Emma inhaled loudly when her mother did that and smiled for the first time since Snow entered the room. 

“I’m glad to see you smile again baby” Snow said as she stated licking her way down Emma’s neck towards her cleavage. 

"You make me happy." Emma responded. She felt her mom's hands starting to touch her breast. Emma pulled her down into her chest and Snow buried her face in Emma’s breasts. Snow leaned over and put Emma’s s nipple in her mouth and started licking on it. With that her daughter started moaning so she knew she was doing something for her girl that made her feel good, something that will show her how much she loves her. 

Emma positioned her hands in her mothers waist trying to take Snow’s cloths off, but her mother pushed her arms down to the bed and kissed her neck “This is not about me honey, this is about you”

“Well, you are undressing me, It’s only fair that you are nude as I am” Emma said smiling up at her mother

Snow looked at her daughter and raised an eyebrow. Bracing herself, Emma took the plunge, leaning up to take her mom’s blouse off. Her mother was wearing a black bra that made her breast look even whiter. Slowly Emma took Snow’s bra off and she saw those breast again, their roundness, and the amazing pink nipples that were made to be sucked. 

“You are beautiful”, Emma said looking at Snow’s breasts. 

Snow made a little moan sound and pushed Emma down back in a laying position in the bed and started to kiss her. It may have started out as a tender, sweet kiss, but it didn't stay that way for long and deepened fast, growing more and more passionate. In mere moments, they were making out so passionately and so hungrily that it almost looked as if they were trying to eat each other's faces. Deep moans came rumbling up from the backs of their throats, clearly expressing just how much they were both enjoying this.

Snow’s hands started to unbutton her daughter’s jeans, and pull them down. Emma pulled her lower back up to help her. Snow finally pulled Emma’s jeans off.

“Tell me to stop at any time if you start to feel uncomfortable” Snow said as she pulled Emma panties off too. Emma just nodded at her mother. Snow looked at her in the eyes and smiled. 

Snow’s hands started to explore Emma’s body again, running up and down her sides. She put her hands in Emma’s breast again and smiled to herself when Emma moaned. She had to admit to herself that she was getting addicted to her daughter’s breasts. She locked eyes with Emma as she reached down and slowly sucked her nipple. 

“Oh god” Emma moaned softly. 

Snow moved over to her other breast and did the same thing. She spend a few minutes alternating between breast. 

"Hmmmm...yeah just like that...suck my breast mom!!" Emma moaned louder.

Emma bucked her hips towards her mother. Snow put her hand at Emma’s stomach and pulled her down as she released the nipple she was sucking. She licked down Emma’s stomach down to her thighs. 

Snow stopped for a moment and looked up at her daughter “I love you Emma” she said as she gave her a passionate kiss. 

Snow drew both her hands up and down her little girls legs touching her like a feather. She leaned down and licked her calves. As she did this she was rewarded with the sight of Emma’s shaved pussy. It took every ounce of self control Snow had to not just dive in immediately. She started planting soft kisses all the way up her calves to her knees, switching from one leg to the other. Snow started to move slowly from Emma’s calves to her thighs. Snow changed from little kisses to little nips and bites on the inside of her daughter’s thighs.

“Oh fuck” Emma panted softly as her mother’s mouth was biting her thighs inching closer and closer to her pussy. 

“Please mommy” Emma begged bucking her hips toward her mother, desperate to feel her mother’s mouth in her “Touch me”

Snow gave in hearing Emma call her mommy. She licked her daughter for the first time while looking lovingly into her eyes. 

Emma moaned and whispers “Don’t ever leave me mom”

"I'm yours baby, always have been, always will be." She whispered in  
that soothing tone of hers. 

With that said Snow’s tongue started to work slow magic on her daughter, bringing little whimpers of delight out of her. She paid equal attention to every inch of her little girl most private place. 

Pleasure overtakes Emma, she presses her head into the pillow and closes her eyes. She exists only in this moment, and these sensations that her mother is giving her. She slowly starts to forget all the things the Evil Snow told her. How could she fear the woman who is giving her not only pleasure but love? Emma starts to breath deeply and her exhalations become louder and louder. 

Emma started to buck her hips desperately. Snow holds her daughter's hips in her hands and keeps her in place while savoring her taste. She wanted to taste more, so she started to penetrate her daughters hole with her tongue. 

“Oh good yes” Emma moaned loudly “Oh fuck, you are so good mom...FUCK” She grabbed the bed sheets and started to push at them, needing something to grasp on. Her hands let go of the sheets as she grasped the back of Snow’s head pulling her deeper in to her pussy.

When Snow switched her attention to Emma clitoris she laid feather soft kisses on it first she gradually increased the pressure of the kisses until she suckled her clit into her mouth as if it was a nipple. Snow watched her daughter buck her hips as she dealt with all the pleasure coursing trough her body.

“I’m cumming mommy!! I’m cumming” Emma arched her back as the orgasm hit her like a train. 

Still shaking with pleasure Emma pulls her mother up and kisses her deeply. Snow holds her close, and strokes her back while Emma continues to shudder with the aftershocks of her most amazing orgasm. Mother and daughter lay there holding each other and hugging. They whispered little endearments to each other and gave each other light kisses as Emma recovers.

"Wow, Mom." Emma leans forward, and puts her mouth lightly on Snow’s lips again "I feel so loved right now. Do you know how I love you? Can you feel it?"

“I love you to sweetheart” Snow said holding her daughter close “I will always love you”

They were now facing each other while Kissing lightly and touching and stroking lovingly each other. There was no desperation or rush; it was sweet and slow. 

“I love you so much”, whispered Emma “thank you, thank you for making love to me mom”

“I love you more baby”, Snow said pulling Emma down to her breasts and hugging her

Resting happily with her head lying atop Snow’s breasts, Emma was thinking they were the most perfect pillows she'd ever known, Emma was almost purring. She had never felt so happy in all of her life and had made up her mind that the two of them were going to be doing a lot more of this in the future.


End file.
